


Oh, Noona

by Mariessa



Category: K-pop, TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable, Authority Figures, Big Brothers, Boys Being Boys, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Caretaking, Dorms, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fashion & Couture, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Movie Night, Performing Arts, Pet Names, Protective Bangtan Boys, Protectiveness, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: While their debut may have been a big hit, the boys of Tommorow X Together know they still have a lot to learn. Being the younger sibling group to BTS can be extremely overwhelming especially with 2019 being a big year for Kpop.But the young singers and rappers wont allow themselves to be forgotten, they are determined to shine just like Exo and BTS, with trials and new worlds opening in their path.Meanwhile, BTS is on their own, sweet, loving adventure.ミ★Comment what groups you want to appear in this fanfiction, prefferably ones that have recently debuted. (First chapter is a authors note)





	Oh, Noona

_Changes_

_I will not use any of the idols real family members in this fic, unless their family is relevant to the story band wise or music wise. This is because I honestly thought about how I'd feel reading someone who I don't know's writing about me or my family in some situations and i got really upset. I thought about if one of the boys ever read this, it made my anxiety get pretty bad._

_I know real person fanfic writers get shit a lot and I mean a lot. Even from other fanfic writers, so I am going to invent fictional family members out of respect for them and their family members. I don't want to be attacked or ridiculed either._

_Realism_

_I have this being in a real setting for a reason, I just think the boys are so adorable I gotta write their lives as a new kpop band and the younger sibling band to BTS. I just gotta do it._

_Requests_

_I'm not that in to kpop, so I need help learning terminology and group names and companies and branches and such. So it would be nice if I could links and comments telling me groups you want featured and singers and rappers and producers, just tell me._


End file.
